Wraps and Pulls me Under
by Rionarch
Summary: He just wanted to see that his daughter was safe. Isshin, Urahara, Fem!Ichigo/Grimmjow


**Title**: Wraps and Pulls me Under

**Rating:** M-ish (Accidentally Voyeur, treated as cross species sex, Fem!Ichigo)

**Characters**: Isshin, Grimmjow, Ichigo (Urahara)

**Word count:** 1091

**Summary:** He just wanted to see that his daughter was safe.

**Notes**: Please forgive for the at times confusing use of "it". Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or anything affiliated. Also, doesn't own APC "Brena", as per fic title.

"Isshin, this is a terrible idea. If you want to help Ichigo, you should just tell her about your being a shinigami." He didn't want that to happen. He wanted his daughter to have at least one place in the world that she could come home to without any problems. The past few weeks had been too tough for him to sit through and watch her come home battered and relaxed at the same time. Like with every day just a little bit more of her sadness went away. He needed a little perspective on this. Urahara frowned but started the kido, "remember that we can't cancel it until we've seen everything." The particulars of the kido would make them unable to help if she needed it, but he just had to _know_.

The screen showed the same arrancar that usually came around and had roughed up Abarai just a few days ago, but that was his daughter? She was swinging around the cleaver she called Zangetsu in a wild manner, looking to draw more and more blood from her enemy. They were both cut up and had smears of it over their bodies and clothes- she had some of the black blood of hollow on her in places the beast shouldn't have been near. They both stood their with cocky grins on their face when Ichigo got a direct hit in and threw them both to the ground unsettling the dust and throwing flecks of blood everywhere.

He saw Ichigo punch the arrancar down and straddle him with her sword pressed again its neck. He had never seen his daughter kill a hollow before and never thought it would be so up front but it looked like her victory was there - the arrancar's look of confidence didn't change.

"And what got you so hot today?" Not the right language either, from a hollow about to die and his daughter punched it in the face again, dragging her hands into its hair and pulling his face to meet hers.

"You fucking went after Renji!"

"What a waste that was," He felt Urahara snicker next to him. The fight wasn't as competitive as it was with his daughter. Byakuya should be glad he still had a vice captain.

"Shut up! You know it's us. They don't get into this." They had made some kind of agreement. That wasn't possible.

"Going to do anything about it?" He really didn't like the look on the arrancar's face. Didn't like what came up next, either.

The two of them were clawing at each other, ripping off and removing clothes from their bodies and sliding skin against skin in muted sounds the kido spell tried so hard to amplify. They were _touching_ each other (he felt Urahara grab him from moving and hurting them both in the spell). It didn't look like Ichigo needed his help. Her top was off and she was being mauled at by the arrancar while her hands slipped down into her hakama to get herself ready. It drew some blood from her shoulders and she punched him back into the ground, forcing some more blood out of its nose.

"Urmph. Did I beat you that badly, Grimmjow?" Her forearms braced against his head when her hips started their trusting onto _it_. They were all but naked fucking each other on the ground, in their blood.

It grinned at her and started biting at her neck and breasts with each thrust upwards- his Ichigo didn't seem to mind the rough treatment.

"F-fuck, Ichi, you're such a _bitch_," It grabbed her tighter and bit down on her neck's pulse with a devious smile. He came in her. She scream and shoved him back to the ground.

"No. Fuck you, I'm not-fuck!" Ichigo tried grind her hips don like she needed more friction. It went faster after that and she was thrown onto her back and left breathless from the impact. The arrancar slipped out of her, still dripping the white spunk between the two of them, and spread her legs wide enough to rip open some of the shallow cuts bleeding down her leg. Its mouth went down again slurping up the mess and darting his tongue in and out of Ichigo to try and make her scream louder. Her hands were in its hair and her legs viced around his shoulders, bringing him in closer. A few licks and bites later it was her turn to go.

They panting heavily now with the monster licking the blood from her cuts all the way to her mouth and for lazy kisses. If he thought watching that thing all over his daughter, it only got worse. Ichigo wrapped her arms around it, in between her legs and its mask scraping at her collarbone.

This wasn't he first time they had done this. There was too much familiarity, too much comfort. Neither of them were fidgeting in the other's grasp. They cuddled. There were coupled and comfortable together. He saw the beasts arms around his daughter. Ichigo had always been a big girl that took up a prescience in the room; sometimes he forgot about her real size. He never imagined he'd be reminded by an arrancar dwarfing her after s- after they've been together.

"Yer hair is in my nose." The arrancar said it and held Ichigo closer- she was blushing. During the _fight_ her short hair came out of its tie and was hanging in jagged edges around her face like a lion's mane.

Isshin had known from the first refusal of a hair cut that she was trying to impress somebody. Teenage boys, shinigami, her family, nothing got her to act feminine but for this arrancar she would...?

The screen blacked out with the kido, releasing them from their spots and the Shoten appeared in front of them again.

"Isshin, I warned you." Urahara sat down and put the fan in front of his face.

"You couldn't have known that. She- she's only sixteen!" His sixteen year old daughter was having sex with a _hollow_. Urahara tilted his head back and forth.

"In the past few weeks she calmed down- things you didn't want to know about her calmed down too. They both have. Isshin, I'm sorry but they're not going to be broken of one another easily or at all." His home was supposed to be safe haven. He didn't ant to know every detail of his daughter's powers.

Maybe he should made it outside and lost his guts. How can he look at her again and pretend to not know?


End file.
